wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotaru Uchiha
Hotaru Uchiha (うちはほたる, Uchiha Hotaru) is a kunoichi from the Izumogakure and a member of the Izumo Clan. She is the Ten Tails Jinjuriki. Background Hotaru Uchiha is the granddaughter of the former leader of the Izumo clan, Shinto no Mikoto. She met Utakata after he saved her from a group of ninja who were actually after him. During the battle, Utakata was wounded and collapsed after it. Hotaru ran to her fort to get help to save Utakata. After he was healed, Hotaru asked him to become her teacher, to which Utakata wasn't happy about. Utakata reluctantly begins to teach her by standing on water first, believing that she wouldn't master it. In the morning, she shows that she was able to stand on top of the water by training all night. Next, Utakata taught her Water Release: Wild Water Wave, once again believing that she would not be able to master it without water-nature chakra only to discover she possessed water-nature chakra. Tonbee had Hotaru, along with Utakata, take the clan's kinjutsu so that ninja could not retrieve it. While travelling, Utakata got upset at Hotaru for calling him master (師匠, shishō), at which point Paul Gekko arrived, believing Utakata to be attacking Hotaru. Hotaru broke up the fight and Utakata left her, deciding that Team 7 would be capable in protecting her. As she watched him float away in a bubble, she tried to convince him not to leave, but was unsuccessful in doing so. While on the way to the Space Colonies, Paul Gekko argues with her only for MSN-20 Boulder Zaku attacks Hotaru and was saved by Naruto no Mikoto. When they reached the village, Team 7 leaves Hotaru with the Izumo Clan and Hotaru thanks Naruto before he leaves. When the Giant Mobile Armor attacks a personal room, she retreated into the forest, where she was soon spotted by the Kuro Akatsuki. Fortunately, Utakata arrived and successfully escaped with her. Later, sure that they were safe, Utakata had them land by a waterfall. While Utakata merely insisted he was interested in the secret technique, Hotaru was sure that he did to save her. Once again, Hotaru begged Utakata to take her on as student, despite his obvious refusal. When asked why she was so determined to learn under him and protect the scroll, Hotaru explained that it was the final wish of her grandfather and first master as it was this technique that could help restore the Izumo clan. 'Part II' 'Paul Gekko Arc' In the Space Fortress, Ka Boa Bu, Shinju was revived again after the another Apsalus Dragon captures the Nine Tailed Beasts and was transformed and finds and become one with Three Mushasame and let's her to become it's host thus forcing her.find and become one with her and let's her to become it's host and was forced to attack San. Paul Gekko comes, finally saving Mushasame by awakening Noel's voice and mind, but sacrifice his shield to injure his arm and splits the Ten Tails in Thirds the Yang Shinju was the Nine Tailed Beasts leaving the it's Ying sealed in the pickle jar. As the Jing Half of Shinju was prepared for the final attack on the Gekko Family, Shimiza Clan and the Renato Clan, Hotaru and Hotaru Uchiha met face to face with the Monster. Paul Gekko saves the Two Hotarus from the Monster and seals it within Hotaru Uchiha but this costs a heavy price, Hotaru of the Tsuchigumo Clan thanked and offered Paul Gekko for saving she and her friend from the Monster asked him to become her second teacher which Paul Gekko accepts and she then resolved to allow herself to be sacrificed thus bestowing the technique to him, unable to bear the thought that she would never see her Utakata again and Paul protested, but Hotaru had made her choice. Hugging Paul Gekko, there was enough energon to enter Tailed Beast State in the Process. Utakata suppressed the explosion by transforming into his full Six-Tails form. With the Process completed, and Hotaru safe, Utakata accepts his role as Hotaru's master and train with his new student. 'Part IV' 'Justice Arc' After the Ten Tails sealing, Team Angel went to the Land of Alpha to celebreate their Victory over the Kuro Akatsuki's defeat. 'Part V' 'Return of the Ten Tails Arc' 'Land of Chaos' Hotaru asked Uryu to become her teacher, much to his surprise. During one such training session where the two sparred, Uryu noted that Hotaru was improving greatly and that she should retain her resolve for for revenge on the Tailed Beast killing her father as it would make her stronger. At some Point, Uryu has a son named Zaki. Scorpio Zirconis releases a powerful growl, glaring at the humans standing before him, sending waves of terror through their bodies. Seconds later, the Dragon bursts out into laughter as Team Angel stare at him in shock. Zirconis states that seeing the faces of humans chickening out cracks him up every single time, leaving them dumbfounded. He tells them his name, his alias and begins to look for the Lernaean Orochi, considering the fact that she is the only one with the ability to call forth the souls of the dead Dragons. He looks down and sees Zaki kneeling on the ground with his hands together in a praying position surrounded by a Magic circle, he approaches her and comes face to face with her. He calls her a cutie and is amazed to learn that she was the one who woke him up. He is then asked by the Hylians to give them information as to why there are Tailed Beasts and Humans, to which he refuses to reveal any information about just because he is being asked by humans. Nonetheless, after the Animals tell him that they are cats dogs and others, he changes his mind and begins to tell them the story of four hundred years ago; stating that Dragons were the ultimate rulers. Zirconis tells them that the humans were nothing more than just food; until a certain Dragon Couple raising a human child, Ryos appeared, who believed in a world where humans and deities would live in harmony; they spread their ideas to others. Not long after, a civil war among the Dragons who supported and those who opposed started, with Zirconis siding with the opposition. Before he continues his story; Uryu aks about one of the Tailed Beasts that are from the same Dragon Race. He continues by telling them that the battles had scarred and ripped apart several lands, causing the pro-human side to teach humans the art of Dragon Slayer Magic and entering them in the war, which, according to Zirconis, was a grave mistake. He states that the power of the Dragon Slayers made a significant change, almost granting victory to the pro-humans if not for a miscalculation. The Dragons had given far too much power to the humans, and those who wished for peace with the humans were also turned into Deities of Hatred. Among the humans was a man who turned the Tree into the Ten Tails is Mr. Kisaragi shocking Natsu and the others. Zirconis tells them that the Dragons resting where they are standing were all Shinobi. Seconds later, Zirconis bids farewell. As Team Angel converse, Arcadios and Yukino approach them, Arcadios revealing to them that such a thing is impossible. Stating that he heard everything the Shinju is a creature similar to that of Cagalli Yula Athha, and that he believes that Cagalli is the Princess based on Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. He then explains that defeating Kaguya is the first step to beating the Black Zetsu. ='Reborn Team Angel' = Zaki was supposed to be attending to himself within the confines of his dressing room but when his manager is pressured into ascertaining the reason behind his absence from the set, she discovers that he is instead weeping copiously over the fact that his body is so cold despite just taking a shower. Zaki meets Raimei Shinto, Hotaru Uchiha and Gau Haro. They reveal that they have received a letter from Doctor Eggman telling them of a new ultimate weapon, the Ten Tails that will be ready within three days to help the doctor in conquering the world and challenges them to stop him, if they can. Zaki, competitive as ever, accept the challenge. Hotaru and Raimei, who is disturbed by the message and unsure what will happen, Gau is confident that there is nothing to worry about. Zaki, however, tells them that he would not miss this adventure and the three heroes band together once again to foil Eggman's plans. They receive an emerald and then defeat Eggman in the Egg Hawk. They then save a city under the control of Eggman, getting another emerald. After this, they battle in Casino Park, with 24 more hours. Then they defeat Eggman in the Robot Carnival and entered Rail Canyon. They realize the Eggman is a fake, revived the Ten Tails, and to stall for time as the fleet of Eggman's battleships filled the skies. Personality Hotaru is shown to be a determined individual, as she asked for the kinjutsu to be implanted on her back in order to continue the legacy of her clan and she is somewhat independent as she initially declined help from Naruto. She is also persistent about her goal, endlessly practising techniques taught to her by Utakata until she held basic mastery of them. Appearence Hotaru is a young woman with dark-green eyes, a widow's peak, and blonde wavy hair that goes past her shoulders. She wears a light-violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands. She is rather short, as shown when standing in front of Naruto. Abilities While only trained in some basics of ninjutsu from her grandfather and Tonbee, Hotaru has shown to have a natural talent for the art. During Utakata's repeated attempts to make her give up on training under him, he ordered her to first master some basics in chakra control and techniques. In a short amount of time, without any real instruction, she was able to succeed in them. She is also shown to have an affinity towards water-chakra, much to Utakata Uzumaki's dismay. Under Utakata's "tutelage", she learned how to use the Water Release: Wild Water Wave. 'Hoataru's Jinjuriki Forms' As the Ten Tails Jinjuriki, In this form, the spikes behind his neck now wrap around his neck, and she gains a cloak-like appendage with light-violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands. She is rather short, as shown when standing in front of Naruto. Trivia *Hotaru Uchiha was simply based on Hotaru from Naruto Shippuden series. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon